The quadrupole ion store (QUISTOR) or three dimensional ion trap has received little attention among analytical chemists compared to the quadrupole mass filter or two dimensional quadrupole. This is in part due to the fact that QUISTOR primarily has been developed, studied, and used by physicists as partial and total pressure analysers and residual gas analysers and most recently as electronically controlled ion-molecule reaction chambers. Recent works by G. Lawson, R.F. Booner and R. March employing a three dimensional quadrupole ion trap as an ion source for a mass spectrometer has opened new avenues for the QUISTOR as an analytical tool. The QUISTOR is expected to be more compact, the resolution of the instrument would not be mass dependent as for quadrupoles, and the sensitivity of the device, specifically when detecting single ions, may be improved compared to a quadrupole mass spectrometer combined with a conventional ion source.